clg_wikis_dream_logosfandomcom-20200213-history
Veemo Games (Pixieland)
Background: Veemo is a Pixiese video game company Founded in 1998 by Masavi Nasalei. The Company is known for making 3D Video Games for Consoles like the N64, PS2, PS3, PS4, Game Cube, DS, DSi Wii, 3DS, Wii U, PSP, PSVITA, and Switch. It's first video game was released in September 18th 2000 under the name of Wonderlandish. It also has a sibling company called: Kidveemo. It also uses vaporwave songs like TENDENCIES’ for their video game music like they did in the Innerzoomerz Series. 1st Logo (2000-2002) Nicknames: “The Pink Splat with an Eye on it.” “Oh That Gus Inc.’s Pixie-sister” “Cheesy Splat” Logo: On a white background we see a pink blob, then an eye popped up and then the blobs bounced around all over the place until it hit the ground, and then the camera goes to the splat and then the text “veemo” appears in a weird and bizarre font then the logo fades to black. FX/SFX: CGI Animation Music/Sounds: A pop sound when the eye pops up, then a bunch a bouncing sounds, and splat sound when the blob hits the ground and a weird but cute voice saying the company’s name. Availability: Can be seen on some games for the N64, Game Cube, PS2, and XBOX such as Wonderlandish, Salem Street Kids, and Saguni’s Adventure. Editor’s Note: That logo is cute, but the cgi and the bouncing around can scare some people. 2nd Logo (2003-2010) Nicknames: “The Pink Splat with an Eye on it. II” “Oh That Gus Inc.’s Pixie-sister II” Logo: On a white background we a blob falling down to form into a splat then an eye pops up and the text “veemo” appears in the same font. Variant: On DS, DSi, and PSP games, the logo fades in for a few seconds and then fades out. FX/SFX: Same as the previous logo. Music/Sounds: A splat sound, then the weird but cute voice saying the company’s name. Availability: Common. Can be seen on games for the PS2, PS3, XBOX, XBOX 360, Gamecube, PSP, DS, DSi, and Wii. Such as Salem Street Kidz 2: Battle of the Bands, Silver Whirlwind, Circus Madhouz: Jessie's Adventures in Carnival City, Silver Whirlwind: The Master of Light, Salem Steet Kids 3: Wacky Dazes, and Wonderlandish 10th Anniversary. Editors Note: The Splat sound might scare a few, but its a unique logo. 3rd Logo (2011-) Nicknames: “The Pink Splat with an Eye on it. II” “Oh That Gus Inc.’s Pixie-sister III” “Cute Splat” Logo: Same as the previous logo but, its slightly more kid friendly. Variants * On 3DS and PSVITA Games, it’s the same thing as PSP, DSi, and DS games. * On Frostbytes Games, the logo is covered in ice. FX/SFX: Cool CGI Music/Sounds: Same as the previous logo but the splat sound effect is less scarier. Availability: Brand New. Can be seen on 3DS, PS3, PS4, Wii, Wii U, XBOX ONE, PSVITA, and Switch Games. Such as Wonderlandish Deluxe, The Entire Sparkle Warriors Series, The Entire Cosmo Series, The Entire Sprixels Series, The Entire Frostbytes Series, The Entire Innerzoomerz Series, Onyrhythm, Onryrhythm Megamix, and Platinum Space. Editor’s Note: None Category:Pixieland Category:Cute Logos